This invention relates to the production of wood chips, and more particularly to a new and improved cutter for producing wood chips.
In general, the cutting apparatus employed for producing wood chips are of the rotating disc type having a plurality of cutting blades mounted on a work face thereof. Logs or other large pieces of wood are fed to the working face of the rotating disc and the shearing action of the blades causes chips to be severed from the logs and pass through slots in the disc adjacent to the cutting blades. After a certain working period of operation, the knives require sharpening and in the cutting apparatus currently available in the art, the machine is taken out of operation and each of the knives is removed from the disc and replaced with sharpened knives. The machine "down time" for replacing the knives reduces the overall capacity of the apparatus.